


Этот разговор не окончен

by fandom_MassEffect, Nirtoglycerin



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirtoglycerin/pseuds/Nirtoglycerin
Summary: Бета —Luchiana
Relationships: Akksul/Evfra de Tershaav





	Этот разговор не окончен

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Акксул — это сгусток концентрированной злобы и нереализованной агрессии. Слова его ядовиты и полны такой ненависти ко всем пришельцам, что иногда даже Эфру прошибает.

— Они убили Вена. Устроили ему публичную экзекуцию! — говорит он запальчиво, чеканит каждое слово, будто оставляет зарубку у Эфры в мозгу: враги, враги, все они враги! — Насадили его голову на штык. Рядом. С головами. Кеттов!

Акксул рычит, мечется по комнате, словно загнанный в клетку Адхи. Стремительностью его движений можно высекать искры.

— Первопроходец Райдер принес мне свои извинения по поводу случившегося, — говорит Эфра и трет виски — от мельтешения Акксула у него начинает болеть голова. Потом добавляет со вздохом: — У меня не возникло сомнений в его искренности.

— В искренности кеттов поначалу мы тоже не сомневались! — возражает Акксул. — А потом они начали запирать нас в клетки, будто зверей, забирать наших воинов, наших женщин и детей. — Cлова его сочатся ненавистью, капают ядом на израненное сердце Эфры и прожигают в нем дыры. — Когда ты стал так слеп и глух к голосу разума? Эти пришельцы ничем не отличаются от кеттов. Они — убийцы, и голова Вена Терава тому подтверждение. Вот как они будут поступать с нами. С народом ангара! Вот чего они стоят.

Эфра трет ладонями лицо, устало садится и чувствует себя так, словно на его плечах лежит вся Айя, и каждое слово Акксула ложится поверх бесконечно тяжелым грузом.

— У меня нет сил с тобой спорить, — выдыхает Эфра. — Лучше иди в постель.

Акксул останавливается на середине движения, смотрит исподлобья, и в глазах у него все войны Андромеды. Он движется навстречу — плавно, крепко берет Эфру за плечи и рычит-произносит в губы:

— Этот разговор не окончен.

А потом целует.


End file.
